I Can't See
by FanFictionWriter311
Summary: It started out like any other day until something terrible happened to Donatello. Will he be able to deal with the fact that he is now blind, or will he not be able to? And will his brothers be able to help comfort him, while trying to find a cure? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic that I have ever written so I will be rusty at this, but I'm sure with some helpful reviews will help a lot and please do not copy any of my ideas unless you ask and I ok it.**

**So without further ado, here is my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, but I wished I did**

* * *

Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo, were watching Donatello as he was searching for something in the junkyard until something caught Donnie's attention. Sort of like a light reflecting off of something. But the thing was it was getting somewhat dark, so being the curious turtle he is, he had to see if it was more techy-stuff for his progress on making the lair better and way it was glowing.

"Hey guys, come and look at this." he said while slowly moving to the object that caught his eye just a few minutes earlier. For all he knew, it could be a trap.

Just before he found the source of light, it disappeared from his sight. So to make sure it wasn't just his imagination, he stepped backwards to the spot he had last seen the mysterious light, but he couldn't see it anymore.

'hmm, that's strange, I thought I saw a light over here' he thought. "Umm, never mind guys, it's just my mind playing tricks on me. Let's continue on our way, I still need to find that part I need, besides, if I wait any longer, we won't be able to see anything."

But what he didn't know was that some foot ninjas were watching him from the shadows.

* * *

After getting back to their lair, they tried to sneak past Master Splinter, like they usually did. But it turned out that wasn't going to work today.

"How many times have I told you boys not to sneak up to the surface?" Master Splinter sighed in exasperation.

"Just this month, or in total Sensei?" Mikey inquired. For all he knew, Master Splinter could be referring to all the times they went up for 1 reason or another.

"About 512, Sensei." Donnie stated.

'Of course he would know,' Raph thought 'he has the I.Q of 637.'

"Well since I'm ASUMMING that this trip to the surface was for Donatello, will you please tell me _why, _my son?" He sighed. He knew the trips were usually for Donatello to get more stuff from the junkyard or Leonardo to get some _real_ practice in as he likes to say.

"Well you see sensei; my computer needs to get updated to keep with now-a-days technology since everything keeps changing and news things keep appearing." Donnie half lied. He knew he would get in trouble if he said the full truth about what he was doing up there with his brothers.

'That does sound like something Donnie wouldn't lie about but his tone sounds like he is hiding something. Well he will tell me eventually, even if it is a slipup' Master Splinter thought. "Ok, well you are back here now so do what you want to do, but remember we have an early practice in the morning so make sure you get some sleep. Especially you Donatello, I know how you like to stay up all night working on your inventions."

"Hai, sensei" They all said and went to get ready for some sleep except for Donnie, he had to fix something before he followed his brothers.

* * *

"Master, the foot ninjas that you sent to watch the turtles for the past month is here" Hun told his master, the shredder, the news.

"Good, good, send them in and leave us alone" Shredder said/hissed. He desperately hoped that the information that the foot ninjas had was good enough to finally get rid of the pesky turtle family and their 'dad' of a rat for once and for all.

Right after that thought, some foot ninjas appeared through the door. He sat straight up as if he was trying to intimidate them.

"I hope you have some good information for me so I can destroy the turtles once and for all, even if this information is small" He commanded, he did not want to be let down like last time when he had his adopted daughter try and get information out of them, that just made it even harder since they were now waiting for somebody else that the shredder knew come after them.

"We did, and we think you will be very pleased with this information." Said the first foot ninja, then they each started saying what they learned about each turtle.

First Leonardo:

-he sneaks out alone every Thursday at 9pm to train

-he takes a run every morning before anyone wakes up

-he is leader of the team

-he is the oldest brother of the 4

Second Michelangelo:

-he runs a little business for himself called 'Cowabunga Carl' for birthday parties

-he is the youngest brother of the 4

-he is the clown of the team

-he is the second weakest next to Donatello

Thirdly Raphael:

-he is the muscle of the team

-he is the second oldest brother of the 4

-he is very temperamental, especially when he and Michelangelo are alone together

Lastly Donatello:

-he is the family doctor

-he is the second youngest brother of the 4

-he always goes up the junkyard to get some stuff for his inventions

-he is the smartest of his brothers

"Good, good, this is what I need to know for my plan of getting rid of those turtles, and the turtle that goes first is… Donatello." Exclaimed The Shredder.

* * *

**Well here is my first chapter; I have no idea when I will upload the second chapter since I am busy with my life already between school and other things, but I will try desperately to keep uploading. Btw, if I start taking too long to upload these chapters, just send me a message and I will try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To recap on what happened on the last chapter, shredder now has a plan to get rid of the turtles once and for all when the foot ninjas told him some very important and interesting news.**

**This chapter is when shredder puts his plan into action. Please, no flames.**

**So without further ado, here is chapter 2 of 'I Can't See'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, but I wished I did**

* * *

"Ouch! That Was My Foot Mikey!" exclaimed Raph after Mikey stepped on his feet ten times already in a three-minute sparring round. 'He is so not getting away with this' Raph thought angrily.

"I said I couldn't control myself when I spar." Mikey said with a shrug.

"Well I don't care what you said, as long as you don't want to get beaten up, SHAPE UP!" Raph yelled in Mikey's ear. He was completely fed up with sparring Mikey. For once he would like to spar someone else, like Leo, the fearless. He would give me a challenge unlike Mikey.

"Owari! That's all for today, now go do what you want to do for the rest of the day. But that doesn't mean go up to the surface unless it's an emergency." Master Splinter said, finishing up the training session.

"Hai sensei!" They all chorused then left to do what they wanted to, which mainly consisted of Leo cleaning his room (even though it was in tip top shape, unlike Mikey's room) and checking his katanas, Don working with on his inventions, Raph beating the crap out of his punching bag, and finally Mikey watching TV and playing games.

But before they could do anything, the emergency light that Donnie had installed in the lair went off, so they went to see what the matter was.

* * *

"Destroy everything in sight! Knowing those turtles, they will come to stop whoever is making trouble." The Shredder yelled to his sixty foot ninjas.

And just after he said that, the turtles arrived. Then the battle started and this is when the trouble started.

There was seven ninjas after Mikey, ten after Raph, fifteen after Leo, then finally twenty-eight ninjas after Don.

Donnie was able to get rid of half of the foot ninja after him but he was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of ninja that one was able to sneak up on him and jab him with a needle.

"Oww!" Donnie screamed in pain once he was registered that he put his down his guard and one of the ninjas was able to get to him. 'I thought that being a ninja meant I couldn't get beat by another ninja' Donnie thought in pain. While he thought that, his brothers were alerted that he was in trouble.

"Donnie's in trouble!" Leo said when he finished off his last ninja. But it was only then did he realise that his immediate younger brother and youngest brother weren't by his side. But right now he needed to get to his purple clad, Bo staff using brother who needed his help.

But before he could even move from his spot, the foot ninjas that he and brothers were fighting got up and retreated, due to the Shredder calling them back. 'That was weird' Leo thought, but he dismissed that thought quickly after words and ran to down brother and meeting up with the others.

* * *

Once they were able to drag their brother back into the lair (he was in too much pain that we fell unconscious), they put him into bed so that Donnie could rest then went to Master Splinter to tell him what happened.

After hearing this dreadful news, Master Splinter immediately went to find his second youngest son. Only to find that Donnie was up and moving about, like nothing happened.

"Donatello, why aren't you bed where your brothers put you, they told me what happened from what they could tell." Master Splinter said softly.

"I know sensei, but after they did, I woke up and decided to stretch, get some something to eat and/or drink, then go back. The pain I was in has faded and now I just feel nothing but this numb sensation all over, but mainly where I was jabbed." Explained Donatello, he knew what his father was like once he was in 'over-protective father' mode. Once in that mode, nothing will deter him.

"Ok then, but first, answer me this Donatello, What happened to you, I only got bits and pieces that your brothers told me." Asked Master Splinter all he wanted to know what exactly happened that made his second youngest, but strong will, son cry out in pain.

"Well it happened so quickly, we got up there and we found the Shredder and a lot of his foot ninja destroying shops. He saw us, and then we were surrounded. I guess that when we started fighting, we got separated. A large portion of the foot ninja covered me, but I was too focused on getting them to back off that I let my guard down and one of them came up from behind and jabbed me with a needle full of bright yellow liquid. After that, everything is a blur. Between Leo saying for me to stay awake, Raph saying how I was stupid to get caught like that, and Mikey crying like he saw me die. But I feel fine now." Explained Donatello, but he did let out a few details that he thought that he could sort out latter.

"I see, well go back to bed, you need to rest after what just happened." Master Splinter sighed, he was happy that his son was ok, but what worried him was, what was in that needle that was shot into him.

After he got situated in bed, he tried desperately to fall asleep, but after nothing worked for over half an hour, he decided to turn on his lamp and start working on his inventions. After working for an hour, he finally fell asleep for a well-deserved nap.

He woke up two hours latter to smell dinner being made, so he got out of bed and went to see what his youngest brother was cooking up. It turned out it was his favourite meal, Sheppard's pie. Once the meal was finished and thoroughly eaten, they all decided to enjoy the rest of the day together and watch a movie. Half way through the movie though, Donnie started to get a headache. At first he didn't think anything of it, but after twenty more minutes, it got worse. So he decided to just call it a night.

With his lamp on.

* * *

**Well here is the second chapter of 'I Can't See', hoped you enjoyed it and I will start working on the third chapter and hopefully get it uploaded by next week-end.**

**Until then, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**To recap on what happened on the last chapter, shredder attacked a store to get the attention of the turtles, while fighting, and Donatello got stabbed with a needle filled with a glowing yellow ooze.**

**This chapter is when Donatello is blind. Please, no flames.**

**And sorry for the delay, I got majorly sick and writers block, but I'm back. So without further ado, here is chapter 3 of 'I Can't See'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, but I wished I did**

* * *

Black.

That's all Don could see.

His eyes were open, and it's black.

Where is the light?

'Didn't I leave my lamp on before I fell asleep because of my headache?' Donnie wondered after he finally got his bearings. 'Maybe it burnt out or Leo turned it off, knowing him'.

After thinking for a bit more of why the light wasn't on, he decided to get up and get some coffee, then look for his light bulbs.

Once he was finally able to stumble around his room because of all his gizmo's lying about, he was able to get to his door.

When he opened the door, he saw that the lair was also dark. 'Scratch what I thought before, the power must have gone down while we were sleeping, either that, or I have to fix the breaker box down the sewer pipe' Donnie thought trying to get to the table and stumbling around a bit.

"What's with the stumbling big bro" Mikey inquired after seeing Donnie trip once or twice.

"What do you mean 'What's with the stumbling big bro', it's dark in here." Don said, not even registering what Mikey said.

"Actually bro, all the lights are perfectly fine and on, what's with you?" Raph gruffed.

Then something clicked. "Wait you can see me and the lights are on? But I see absolutely nothing at the moment, not even my hand in front of my face." Don said, finally realizing the truth.

"The only explanation I can think of is that needle I was stabbed with, once I figure out what that stuff is. I will know what they did to me!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Only one flaw with that plan bro, you are the only one that can do this type of stuff, and you are the one that's blind." Raph stated bluntly.

"That's not entirely true, bro, remember we still have April. She may not be as good as me, and it may take a long time. But if I have to wait a year, 3 years, etc., then so be it. But I believe she can do this." Donnie declared.

"Then let's call April and inform her of what we need to be done." Leo finally spoke, once all of his younger bros stopped talking.

* * *

"You need me to do WHAT now!" April exclaimed.

"We need you to search up this mystery glowing yellow ooze. Once you figure out what it is, and find a cure for Donnie, we will grab the antidote, and be on are merrily way, knowing a bro will be perfectly fine." Leo replied coolly after re-explaining what she needed to do.

"But I can't do that, and even if I could, it could possibly take years to find out what it is, and a few more years to find the antidote. Then you will have to search far and wide for it, and it could quite possibly NOT BE ON OUR PLANET FOR ALL WE KNOW!" April cried out. "I can't put Donnie through that entire wait without his sight." She confessed.

"We know that April, and so does Donnie. But he's willing wait that long for you to do this for him. He's putting all his faith into you." Raph revealed, hoping that this will get April to help them.

"*huff* Fine, I will try my best, but just for the sake of Donnie." Replied April, finally giving in. "So where is this glowing yellow ooze you guys need me to look at."

"Here, this is all we could find, but it's better than nothing at all." Leo said while handing April the ooze.

CRASH!

At that exact moment, Donnie decided to get up without anybody knowing and trip over April's coffee table.

"Oww that hurt. It's going to take some time to get used to this new life style for now." Donnie moaned.

"Don't think like that bro. Think positively like me!" Exclaimed Mikey while helping Donnie get up.

"That's going to take a while for me bro. You know me, I'm the brains, not the family clown like you, or the aggressive type like Raph, and finally I don't have any leadership skills like Leo." Donnie confessed.

"That's not true. There was that time when you chased Mikey around the roof top pretending to still be that monster you turned into," Leo said. 'Then you got really mad at me when I broke one doohickey thing-a-ma-what-it," Mikey added. "And finally, you pulled us together when we lose hope in ourselves.' Raph put in. "So just be yourself and you will do perfectly fine." They all said at the exact same time.

"I hope you all are right." Donnie sighed.

* * *

"Master, we have good and bad news for you. The good news is that Donatello is out of the way, the bad thing is, he is still alive. One of the ninjas grabbed the wrong serum." Karai explained.

"WHAT, How Did This Happen, and if he is not dead, then what _did_ happen to him?" The Shredder Inquired.

""You see, the two tubes were beside each other, one with a label and one without. He grabbed the one without." Karai explained. "So you know which one he grabbed."

""Yes, I do. That stupid ninja grabbed the experimental mixture, that when injected with, turns the person blind in less than 24 hours." Huffed the Shredder. "That means that stupid turtle can still be part of the group and be a pest. If he finds out the cure, then he will be stronger than ever because his senses would have split up between four things now instead of the usual five."

"So what shall I do father?" Karai asked. "Should I get rid of him myself?"

"No, leave things just the way they are. I want to be the one who destroys the turtles." The Shredder declared.

"As you wish father."

And with that said, she left.

* * *

**Well here is the third chapter of 'I Can't See', hoped you enjoyed it and I will start working on the fourth chapter and hopefully get it uploaded by next week-end.**

**Until then, bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**To recap on what happened on the last chapter, Donatello turned blind so his brothers and he went to April's to ask for help. Not only that, but now the Shredder knows that his plan has failed but has another plan.**

**This chapter is when we learn how Donnie is coping. Please, no flames.**

******And sorry for the delay, I got writers block and couldn't come up with an idea to save my life, but I finally came up with something. **So without further ado, here is chapter 4 of 'I Can't See'.

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, but I wished I did.**

* * *

1 month later

"How's it coming April." Leo asked as it has now been a month since the accident and still there was no news on how well the analyzing was coming along, so he decided to give April a visit.

"Ahh! *sigh*, please do not sneak up on me while I'm working Leo." April stated, still getting over the shock of being scared. "If you keep doing that, I'm going to have a heart attack one day, and if you must know, I still haven't got a clue what's in this stuff."

"That's ok I guess, but I was just checkin' in for Donnie's sake." Leo sighed, knowing that if he had to wait, he would.

"That's ok, and since we're on the topic, how is Donnie doing? Is he coping well?" April asked concerned, 'I know he would wait patiently for the cure, but what if there is no cure? He would be devastated.' She thought.

"He's dealing with it quite well actually, turns out he knows how to read brail, who knew." Leo answered.

"Actually I know why." April said sheepishly. "While you were out for training with the Great One, Donnie and me hung out and he thought it would be cool to learn something new. When I suggested brail as a joke, he actually jumped at the chance to- Why are you laughing?!" April demanded after being interrupted.

"Sorry, but you should know to never joke with Don, he takes everything seriously. But enough with that, what you were going to say." Leo explained with still giggling very softly in a very un-Leo like manner.

"Of course, as I was saying, when I suggested brail as a joke, he actually jumped at the chance to learn it, so I brought brail up online and we learned it. Being as smart as he is, he learned it right off the bat. I'm still in the blue of how to read it." April finished her story.

"Well that make's sense, well see you later, I need to go check up on the family." Leo said, then disappearing in the night.

* * *

"Master, the ninja is back after spying on Leo." Hun said.

"Send him in then, I want some news at the moment." The Shredder said, signally that Hun could leave.

"As you wish, Master." Hun said, leaving. Not even two minutes later and the ninja was in front of him kneeling, waiting for his Master to say he could speak.

"Speak now, ninja." The Shredder said, letting his ninja speak freely.

"Well I only learned one important thing, but I actually have two things to say. The important one is: that girl hasn't cracked our serum yet, and two is: the fact that the intended target is getting along well, like nothing has happened." He informed, hoping this is something his Master would like to hear.

"Ok, you may leave." The Shredder said, waving for the ninja to leave. The ninja obeyed without command.

"Now what will I do, this should be leaving him in a hopeless state, not acting like nothing has happened. Where did I go _wrong_?!" The shredder asked himself. "Now what do I do now. Wait, I know what to do!"

With that said, he left.

* * *

"I'm back!" Leo yelled to his brothers when he finally returned.

"Wait you left?" Mikey asked confused, pausing his game to look at his oldest brother.

"*sigh* Yes, I left to check up on April to see how she was coming along." Leo replied somewhat cooly. "You should have payed attention to wait I said."

"Well so-rry, to me all I heard was 'blah, blah, blah, April, blah, blah, back, blah'" Mikey stated in his own way.

"Well then pay attention to what I have to say now, I need you to get off your lazy shell and get supper started, which was supposed to be started an hour ago." Leo said, but then a thought occurred to him. Where is Donnie and Raph, they usually always get you to make dinner on time. Especially Donnie." Leo asked, not wanting to know the answer, but at the same time, he did.

"Raph said that he and Donnie were going to try to spar together and to get Donnie used to using one less sense." Mikey stated, while starting to play his game again. "Just check the dojo."

"Will do." Leo said, checking the dojo to confirm what Mikey had said. As it turned out, he was right.

There was Raph with his sai's out and sweating from an hours workout with a few bruises from what he could assume were from Donnie's bo staff, but what really surprised him was the fact that Donnie wasn't sweating like Raph was and looked completely calm but at the same time angry, without a single scrape on him like he was invincible. From what he could see, Donnie was winning, but he seriously doubted that in the back of his mind since Donnie was such a gentle turtle.

"Soo, who's winning?" Leo asked. But what surprised him was what Raph said at that moment.

"Not who, but what! Look at his eyes!" Raph exclaimed looking scared.

Leo did and what he saw made him scared also.

Donnie's eyes were red as blood.

* * *

**Well here is the fourth chapter of 'I Can't See', hoped you enjoyed it and I will start working on the fifth chapter and hopefully get it uploaded by the end of the month. If not, review saying that I need to hurry. I won't hold it against you.**

**Until then, bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**To recap on what happened on the last chapter, Leo went to see how the analyzing was coming along, but when he got back to the lair, he finds that Donnie's eyes are blood red.**

**This chapter is when we see what happened to Donnie. Please, no flames.**

**So without further ado, here is chapter 5 of 'I Can't See'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, but I wished I did.**

* * *

All Leo could do was stare at what was in front of him.

All Leo could do was analyze the situation.

All Leo could do was—

"A little help bro!" Raph screamed, finally getting Leo's attention.

"I'm coming! But what I want to know is, WHY ARE DONNIE'S EYES BLOOD RED AND WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!" Leo asked/screamed.

"IDK, I got him finally in here after begging him to come spar to see what he could still do. It was going just fine until Donnie started to be more aggressive, but at the same time, sad. His attacks became more powerful, but somehow, he was holding back like he didn't want to do this. I asked what was wrong, but he said nothing, just took on this weird stance. Next thing I know, I'm being attacked, so all I could do was block everything thrown my way because everything was a blur except for one thing, his face. It looked like he was very sad, but it was only for a few seconds, then his eyes started to get red. He then suddenly stopped at just stared at me, and then you came in." Raph explained while still keeping his eyes on Donnie's.

"OK, other than that, did he say anything? Anything At All?" Leo inquired, wanting to know everything that he could.

"Now that you mention that, he said something, but it was very quiet. But it sort of sounded like 'help' or 'head'." Raph informed.

"Meaning he's in trouble, I'll be right back, I got a plan." Leo said, and then left.

Not even ten minutes later, Leo was back with a syringe. He signalled for Raph to keep him busy.

Once that plan was put into action, Leo got up close to Donnie and jabbed the syringe in and gathered some blood. 'Good thing Donnie taught us how to do this' Leo thought. Once the syringe came out, Donnie fainted. Luckily Raph was close enough to catch him.

"Get him to bed, and if he wakes up before I come back, ask him if he remembers anything of this incident and if he doesn't, let him know. I'm off to find Leatherhead to ask him to analyze Donnie's blood since April is currently busy. " Leo said, and with that said, he left.

* * *

"Leatherhead, are you here? It's me, Leonardo. Hello?"

"Leonardo, what a surprise. What do I owe the pleasure of this visit." Leatherhead asked.

"It's about Donnie, by any chance, do you still have a sample of his blood when he turned into that monster? If you do, I need you to do something for me." Leo asked.

"Hmm, let me quickly search around. I think I may still do. Ah, here it is. Now if you don't mind me asking, what is wrong with Donatello?" Leatherhead answered.

Leo then told the whole story from the beginning to what just happened, and why he was down here and what he thinks it may be.

"That is bad, well just give me and hour and I should be done analyzing the two blood samples, meanwhile, why don't you make yourself at home." Leatherhead said, instantly getting to work.

"ok." Leo answered, slowly falling asleep waiting for the hour to be over.

One hour later

"Leonardo, wake up. I'm done." Leatherhead stated, waiting for Leo to wake up.

"*yawn* Ok, lets here it, is it the reason I was thinking or no." Leo questioned, wanting to know if he was correct. He sincerely hoped he wasn't correct.

"Well, the blood samples matched for the most part, but there is the new stuff in his bloodstream. It seems that this yellow stuff unconsciously unlocked the monster mutation in Donatello. Now if you give him this, the mutating should stop, but I can't do anything more. Just one thing Leonardo, he has to be awake before you can put this in him, and with that said, please be safe and give Donatello my sincere regards." Leatherhead said while handing Leo the mutation antidote.

* * *

"I'm here!" Leo yelled, mainly to his immediate younger brother.

"In Donnie's room, he's just waking up!" Raph yelled back from the bedroom corridor.

It took Leo just a few moments for Leo to get to Don's room.

"What took so long fearless?" Raph asked.

"It took an hour for Leatherhead to analyze the two blood samples. Turns out it was the monster mutation that was unconsciously unlocked when the yellow ooze entered his bloodstream. But once he fully wakes up and tells us what he remembers, I'll administer this temporary cure." Leo explained.

"*yawn* What happened, where am I, and why does my shoulder hurt." Don questioned.

"Oh, he's awake, good. So Donnie what do you remember?" Raph asked.

Donnie's head popped up once he heard his immediate and oldest brothers start to talk, what he didn't know but he was sure it was to him so he decided to ask.

"Um, could you repeat that? I couldn't understand what you asked." Donnie asked, wanting to know.

"Oh um, sure. All I asked was what you remembered during our sparring match." Raph re-asked.

"Um, you begging me to come spar with you to see how much I could do being blind, me getting a few times, slightly losing control, losing control over myself, and waking up." Donnie answered back, listing everything he remembered.

"Well at least you remember most of what happened. Yes it is true I got you to finally spar with me to see what you could still do. But then you started to be more aggressive, but at the same time, sad. Your attacks became more powerful, but somehow, you still held back like you didn't want to do this. I asked you what was wrong, but you said nothing, just took on this weird stance. Next thing I know, you attacked me, so all I could do was block everything thrown my way because everything was a blur except for your face. It looked like you were very sad, but it was only for a few seconds, then your eyes started to get red. You then suddenly stopped and just stared at me, and then fearless came in. After he came in, he formed a plan and he went into your room and got a syringe, jabbed you in the shoulder, got some blood, then you fainted. Leo said for me to get you to bed and if you woke up before he came back, I was to ask you what you remembered and if you didn't, then I was to let you know. Fearless then left to find Leatherhead to ask him to analyze your blood since April was currently busy. So there you go." Raph finished explaining what happened.

"Now I need to inject something in your bloodstream real quick so that you don't monster/zone out again." Leo interjected, wanting to get this over.

"Wait, I monster-ed? I got everything else, but I monster-ed?" Donnie asked, really confused.

"Well it was only small, but it turns out it that the mutation was unconsciously unlocked when the yellow ooze entered your bloodstream. I was told you had to be fully awake for me administer this temporary cure." Leo said.

"Go right ahead, I don't want this to happen again." Donnie said.

And with this said, Leo gave him the needle.

* * *

**Well here is the fifth chapter of 'I Can't See', hoped you enjoyed it and I will start working on the sixth chapter and hopefully get it uploaded by the end of the month. If not, review saying that I need to hurry. I won't hold it against you. **

**Until then, bye.**

**And a thanks to all the people who are reviewing my story, they have been very helpful with the progress of this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**To recap on what happened on the last chapter, Leo went to Leatherhead to get a temporary cure for Donnie's red eyes, and Raph told Donnie what happened when he blanked out.**

**This chapter is when Donnie wonders if he is a burden to his brothers and Master Splinter and we see how well Don can fight. Please, no flames.**

**So without further ado, here is chapter 6 of 'I Can't See'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, but I wished I did.**

* * *

One Week Later

Donnie was trying to type on his keyboard, but without his sight, he had to keep asking his brothers what he was actually typing so he could correct it later, if there was ever a later for him. 'With me keep asking, I'm not being very independent like I used to be and it feels very weird. That and I feel that I am stopping my brothers from what they were doing, for me." Donnie thought to himself, so he decided to stop for a while to give his brothers time to do what they wanted to do. Not even ten minutes later, Master Splinter walked up to Donatello.

"How are you feeling my son? You have been looking down lately, would you like to tell me why?" Master Splinter asked Donatello, very concerned for his son in purple.

"Huh, oh I'm fine Master Splinter." Donnie said, but Master Splinter could hear in his son's voice that he wasn't and he was hiding something.

"You don't sound like you believe that yourself. What is bothering you my son?" Again Master splinter asked, trying to get Donatello to answer him.

"*huff* It's true, I don't believe that myself but I don't want you to worry for my sake." Donnie admitted.

"Isn't that a job of a father, to worry about his son's well-being?" Master Splinter stated, hoping that would do the trick and luckily, it did.

"I guess." Donnie finally gave in. "It's just that I, I feel like I am a burden to my brothers now that I am blind. And I feel awful for thinking that, but I know deep inside that it's the truth. I'm constantly asking for them to check what I have typed, even though I am sure that I didn't make any mistakes; one of them is always there with me, instead of what they could be doing; etc. Right now, I think it's best if I just stayed in my room and did nothing until April finishes analyzing that ooze and finds a cure, if there even is a cure." Donnie finished explaining to his father.

"No, you are not a burden to your brothers Donatello. You just think that because you have always been independent to yourself. Besides, it's ok to ask for help, especially in this type of situation; and your brothers are just concerned for your safety, that's all. Once you start to learn how things work without sight, they will start to hold back." Master Splinter explained. "But I do not wish to see you berate yourself just because of a little accident; these things happen, just ask any of your brothers. And I especially do not want to see yourself coop yourself up in your room, then what would we do without you with us? Your brothers would worry Donatello, me included. And do not think that way my son, April WILL find a cure for you. YOU even said she could yourself, and that you would wait two years if you had to. Now I want you to go find Raphael, WITHOUT yelling for him or asking your brothers. Find him yourself and I want you to spar with him, you need the practice." Master Splinter smirked, and then left.

'Thank you Sensei, but let's hope you are correct. Now, how do I find Raph without yelling?' Donnie thought. 'That's right, I can use my hearing. If he's in his room sleeping, he will be snoring; if he is in the dojo, I will hear him punching his heavy bag; and finally if he is watching TV, I'll hear arguing for the remote.'

And with that, he went to find his immediate older brother.

* * *

"So Master Splinter sent you to find me without asking or yelling for me so you could spar with me? How long ago did he ask that?" Raphael asked while still in his hammock.

"Not that long actually, only about 3 minutes. When you try to find a certain someone, think of what they do, and listen for certain noises. For you it was either you in your room sleeping, so I would listen for snoring; if you were in the dojo, I would listen for you punching your heavy bag; and finally if you were watching TV with Mikey, I'll would've heard arguing for the remote. So yeah, now that I said that, can we spar now?" Donnie finished explaining.

"Yeah, we still need that sparring match from last week before you, well you know, blanked." Raph stated.

"Yeah, and I was soo looking forward to that match." Donnie stated with a sly grin on.

Raph noticed, but decided not to think anything of it. 'What was the worst he could do? Besides whack me on the head.'

"Ok brainiac, time to see what you are capable of." Raph said, smirking. He thought that since don was blind, he could get some easy shots. Then he was off.

Don heard the sudden movement, and had just enough time to dodge, while getting a small hit on Raph's bicep. Raph was surprised by that, but that didn't stop him. So he decided to go for sweeping kick, but Don felt the wind of Raph going down so he automatically jumped right before Raph could sweep him. Raph wasn't expecting that so he tripped while spinning and fell on his shell, but he was able to stop once he dug his Sai into the mat. Once he stopped and got back onto his feet, he decided to wait until Don made the first move this time. Don got the hint but didn't do anything and just listened, just to get on Raph's nerves to make him attack. And Don's strategy did work because a minute later, Raph yelled and ran towards Don. Don heard the scuffling of feet, so all he had to do was wait for Raph to be three feet away. Once Raph was three feet, Don used his Bo to fling himself in the air, turn around, and land straight onto Raph's shell, knocking the air out of Raph's lungs, and momentarily paralyzing him. The moment Raph got his breath back and stopped panting, which was a sign for Don to get ready. Raph then stood and faced Don, just to get jabbed in his plastron with the butt-end of Don's Bo staff, effectively making Raph land on his shell, making Raph think twice about his strategy. After Don hit Raph, he took a stance that is supposed to be defensive, but if done right, can be used for offence. When Raph finally stopped spinning and got up, he faked a kick to Don's right side, and then went for a jab with the butt-end of his right Sai, but it ended up being parried way with Don's Bo because of the stance he was in. That was Raph's last straw, so he gave it his all. Don expected that after hitting Raph so many times, but Raph couldn't get a single hit on him, so he decided to end this little match. When Raph got into range, Don flung his Bo behind Raph's neck and using his momentum; Don landed on his shell and kicked Raph off, then once he kicked Raph, he landed on his feet. Don then listened for the sound of Raph landed, and once he heard it, he ran over to the source and stepped on Raph's shell.

"I think I have the right to say I won this match, am I right?" Don asked, giving Raph a hand and helping him up. Don's answer came in the form of a firm pat on his shell and a grunt; Raph's version of yes.

"You did well brainiac. So well in fact that I think you are WAY better then you usually are, how come?" Raph asked, quite puzzled on why Don was so much better BLIND then when he could SEE.

"This past month and half, I was able to learn to see with my other senses. I mainly use my ears." Don answered smirking, not telling Raph the full reason. Don then said night to Raph while leaving the dojo; he was getting quite tired, only to bump into Master Splinter. "Sorry Master Splinter, I'm just going to bed, goodnight Master." Don bowed and left for his room.

* * *

Beginning of the match

Master Splinter needed to talk to Donatello, so he went to the dojo to find his purple banded son. What he saw made him so happy that he forgot what he wanted to talk about to his son. Don was doing what he told him to. He waited for the opponent to make the first move, calculate, and make a defensive (but at the same time offensive) move, which lets you hit your opponent without them getting second glance. He taught Donatello this a week into his blindness. So he decided to watch the match and see how well Don could handle fighting without sight.

Master Splinter was quite happy when Don won the match. He saw Raph ask a question, and Don answered right back. Master Splinter zoned out, trying to think of what Raph asked and Don answered. While thinking, Don left the dojo and accidently bumped into him. Donatello immediately said sorry, and continued on his way.

Master Splinter then went to talk to Raphael about something, since he forgot to talk to Donatello.

* * *

**Well here is the sixth chapter of 'I Can't See', hoped you enjoyed it and I will start working on the seventh chapter and hopefully get it uploaded by the end of the month. If not, review saying that I need to hurry. I won't hold it against you. **

**Until then, bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**To recap on what happened on the last chapter, Donnie sparred Raph and won using what Master Splinter taught him.**

**This chapter is when April figures out the first ingredient in the ooze. Please, no flames.**

**Sorry about the delay folks, I couldn't think of anything to write for this chapter, but I eventually came up with this. That and that school is over in only two months, so I'm excited for that. So without further ado, here is chapter 7 of 'I Can't See'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, but I wished I did.**

* * *

One Month Later

Donnie was sitting on his spot on the couch, thinking; just thinking. Thinking about what could happen, thinking of what has happened, thinking of his inventions, thinking about his brothers, thinking about Master Splinter, etc. That was all he could do at the moment.

"DONNIE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Mikey yelled looking for his immediate older brother. "I NEED YOU TO DO SOMETHING FOR ME!"

"I'M OVER HERE MIKEY!" Don yelled back, trying to make Mikey quiet. Yelling and thinking at the same time just makes a headache. A minute after Don yelled back, Mikey was at his side.

"What do you need Mikey? You know I can only do so much being blind and all." Don asked, not wanting to upset the headache that he just got.

"Are you able to fix my skateboard? It split down the middle and the wheels are stuck." Mikey asked, and from his tone, Donnie figured that he was pouting.

"I guess, your skateboard should be easy enough to fix blindly. But can you lead me to my lab first? It may have been a month and a half since the incident, but I still bump into things, especially your things that you leave around." Donnie said while sighing in exasperation. 'I can never figure out how Mikey was able to leave so many things on the ground at one time. Sure he has Klunk, so there will be cat toys, but still.' Don thought while Mikey lead him to his lab.

"Here you go, and here is the skateboard. Do you need any help getting anything?" Mikey asked while handing the two pieces of his skateboard to Donnie. Mikey wanted to help all that he could for a change for Donnie's sake.

"Yeah, can you get the wood adhesive on the other side of the room? It's on top of the fan's turbines that have to be installed." Donnie said while feeling the board to make sure he doesn't mess up.

"Uh, the wah?" Mikey uttered completely confused. What was an adhesive and a turbine?

"*huff* The wood glue on the fan across the room Mikey." Donnie told Mikey, massaging his head in hopes to relieve his headache.

"Huh, Oh! On It!" Mikey exclaimed while running across the room to get the glue. Once he returned, Don gave him another order. "Now I need you to grab the lubricant beside the fan."

"Uh, do you mean the can that says "Carful, Do Not Spill or Ingest; very slippery and flammable. Keep away from children." Mikey inquired, carefully looking at the can.

"Yes Mikey, that's the can, now bring it here and leave, come back in half an hour and your skateboard should be good as new." Donnie said while waving for Mikey to leave.

Half an Hour Later

"DONNIE! ARE YOU DONE YET?! IM BORED!" Mikey exclaimed, rushing into the lab.

"Yes Mikey, your board is fixed, and you're always bored unless you're playing video games or watching T.V." Donnie informed while handing Mikey his now repaired skateboard. "Now leave me alone. But first, I need you to lead me back to the couch I was previously sitting on when you interrupted.

"Got it." Mikey said while dragging Don across the room.

* * *

Leo tapped on April's window this time to let her know he was here this time without giving her a heart attack.

"Come in Leo." April said while still working on her computer.

"How did you know it was me, we all tap on your window the same way when we want to." Leo inquired while sliding in the window.

"I knew it was you because it's always you who comes and checks up on me to see the progress that I am making. And that's not entirely true since Raph bangs on the window, Donnie will tap with his Bo – making an echo, Mikey does his differently every time, and finally, you tap on the window fairly lightly." April informed, still not looking away from her computer.

"Well then, since I learned something, I'm _sure _Donnie does too. So, how is the analyzing coming along?" Leo asked, really hoping for good news.

"Actually, I was able to crack one ingredient; _Ammonium formate_, which when heated, it eliminates water, forming formamide. Upon further heating it forms to _Hydrogen cyanide_ and _Water_. A side reaction of this is the decomposition of _formamide_ to _Carbonic oxide_ and _Ammonia_." April explained

"Well at least you have one piece of the puzzle, goodnight April." And with that said, Leo left leaving April alone again.

* * *

"Master, a ninja has to tell you something." Hun said.

"Send him in." Shredder ordered, and a minute later the ninja came in. "What do you need to tell me that you had to tell me now without being ordered to."

"S-sir, April has figured out one in-ingredient in the ooze that was injected into t-the purple turtle kn-known as Do-Donatello." The ninja stuttered out, having to be the one to tell The Shredder the bad news.

"Do you know what ingredient she figured out? That can give us an estimate of how long before she finishes getting the rest of the chemicals." Shredder ordered.

"Y-yes, she figured out the _Ammonium formate_, s-sir." The ninja answered back.

"Ha! If it took her two and a half months to figure out the easiest ingredient, than that stupid turtle will be blind for around two to three years!" Shredder exclaimed, quite happy of this news. "You may leave." Shredder spoke to the ninja. Once said, the ninja left.

* * *

**Well here is the seventh chapter of 'I Can't See', hoped you enjoyed it and I will start working on the eighth chapter and hopefully get it uploaded by the end of the month. If not, review saying that I need to hurry. I won't hold it against you. **

**And if I were you, I would search up each of those chemicals to see what they do.**

**Until then, bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**To recap on what happened on the last chapter, Don fixes Mikey's skateboard, and April figures out the first ingredient.**

**This chapter is when Donatello thinks about his blindness and how it affects him. Please, no flames.**

**Btw, the song that I used was **_**Blind by Korn**_**. You will know what part is the song since it will be in the middle of the page. So without further ado, here is chapter 8 of 'I Can't See'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, but I wished I did.**

* * *

Next Morning

Are you ready?

Donatello got out of bed at 5:00 a.m. and started his morning routine of getting out of bed, grabbing his bandana from the bedside, putting it on, grab his Bo from its place on the wall, put it in his belt, then maneuver around his room to the door, make his way to kitchen and then finally grab a coffee and sit down.

This place inside my mind, a place I like to hide

You don't know the chances, what if I should die?

(A place inside my brain, another)

Kind of pain

You don't know the chances, I'm so blind

Blind, blind

Don thought of what he could be doing, something productive with his time other than doing kata's, routines, techniques, self-defence, thinking, and fixing simple things. Most of the time going through the basics since his balance would be a little bit on the awkward side since he couldn't see. That and he always had a brother by him when he did these things. The only time they wouldn't be around for was when he was reading one of the brail books that his brothers found in dumpsters and on the side of the road while on their nightly runs. It was kind of a pain knowing he had to constantly depend on his brothers to be around.

Another place I find, to escape the pain inside

You don't know the chances, what if I should die?

(A place inside my brain, another)

Another kind of pain

You don't know the chances, I'm so blind

Blind, blind

Don really wished he could get back into his lab and finish his drawings and blueprints, but that was thrown out the window (metaphorically) once he became blind since his brothers knew squat about anything related science, building, and in general being smart. Even though he still went into his lab sometimes to find some peace and quiet away from his brothers, even if for a little while. That was another kind of pain he dealt with now was that he couldn't do anything, or at least a whole lot, independently anymore.

Deeper and deeper and deeper as I journey to

Live a life that seems to be

A lost reality

That can never find a way to reach my inner

Self-esteem is low, how deep can I go, in the ground that I lay?

If I don't find a way to, see through the gray that clouds my mind

This time I look to see what's between the lines

Don wondered to himself just how long this blindness would be for and if there was a cure. And even if there was a cure, once he was cured, could he adjust back into his old life like nothing or would everything look foreign? Could he even adjust to having his sight back after learning how to deal with being blind by now? It was an endless cycle of questions running through his mind. But he decided to ignore those thoughts and just calm down and dig deep into his heart to see how he really felt about this situation. Since most of the time the heart always over powers the mind. But all he could see was grey; like that section was covered in chains, either meaning he had to wait or something else. So all he had to do was wait for the right opportunity.

I can't see, I can't see, I'm goin' blind

I can't see, I can't see, I'm goin' blind

I can't see, I can't see, I'm goin' blind

I can't see, I can't see, I'm goin' blind

Once Don did that for a little while until he got bored, but since he had nothing better to do, and Mikey just woke up and started to make breakfast so he decided to stay put until Mikey finished breakfast and the family ate together, then he would leave and pick up where he was on his book and continue reading.

I can't see, I can't see, I'm goin' blind

I can't see, I can't see, I'm goin' blind

I can't see, I can't see, I'm goin' blind

I can't see, I can't see, I'm goin' blind

Once Mikey finished breakfast and set out all the plates, already filled with food, and called for the two oldest brothers and father to come and eat. Ten minutes later, the family was together and they started to talked about anything and everything; from their practices to who was making weird noises. While this was going on, Don sized up their breakfast. He got pretty good at telling things apart by now, but he still had trouble with some things. Turns out breakfast were his favourite, pancakes, with strawberry and blueberry syrup. 'Thank you Mikey for this wonderful food.' Don thought while eating.

I can't see, I can't see, I'm goin' blind

(Aaa)

I can't see, I can't see, I'm goin' blind

I can't see, I can't see, I'm goin' blind

(Aaa)

I can't see, I can't see, I'm goin' blind

Once he finished, Don talked with the rest of the family, telling them what his plans were for that day so that they could figure out who was going to be with him and when. He had to do this every morning, and if he didn't, Leo would lecture him later, Raph would give him a noogie, a very painful noogie at that, and Mikey would jump him and tickle him 'til he told him. He smiled when he thought that. He figured this out the hard way when he didn't tell his family he was going to read all day and he got the consequences.

I'm blind

I'm blind

I'm blind

I'm blind

With that, Don left the table, ok with what he is now and how his family treats him; leaving his empty dishes in the sink ready to be washed.

* * *

**Well here is the eighth chapter of 'I Can't See', hoped you enjoyed it and I will start working on the ninth chapter and hopefully get it uploaded by the end of the month. If not, review saying that I need to hurry. I won't hold it against you. **

**Btw, the next chapter will be the continuation of this chapter. Meaning it will be based on the same day.**

**Until then, bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**To recap on what happened on the last chapter, Don thought about how his blindness affected him.**

**This chapter is when Don tries to figure out things around him to show that he isn't incompetent. Please, no flames.**

**So without further ado, here is chapter 9 of 'I Can't See'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, but I wished I did.**

* * *

That Day

Don was reading from 9:21a.m.–11:33a.m. and he was getting bored. But not for the reason you might think. He was only getting bored because he had read this book **three **times in a row before he started to get bored. So he decided to figure out the time, and then ask Leo if his guess was correct. He didn't want to be left out of watching T.V. with Mikey, since they were going to was his favourite movie marathon at 1:30p.m.-4:30p.m.

From what Don figured out that it was in the 11-12:30 zones with the sounds he could pick up. But he desperately wanted to guess the correct time. From what he could pick up, he narrowed it down from 11-12:30 to 11:25-11:45; since he couldn't hear any sounds coming from the kitchen yet, meaning it wasn't too close to 12 yet since Mikey _always_ starts to make lunch at exactly 11:58a.m. so that lunch would be at 12:20p.m. exactly. But Mikey will go to the kitchen at 11:45 to get all the utensils and equipment set up.

Now that Don had that narrowed down, he narrowed it even further to around 11:38a.m. So all he had to do was ask Leo now. Once don found Leo, he added 5min to his previous guess, since that was approximately how long it took him to find Leo.

"Hey Leo, can I ask you a question? I just wanted to see how close I was." Don asked his oldest brother.

"Sure Don. And how close to what?" Leo answered/inquired.

"What time is it? I think it's around 11:45a.m.; am I correct?" Don said while mentally adding 2min to his previously added guesstimate.

"Actually, its 11:47a.m., but that's pretty close to what you had, how did you figure that out?" Leo answered, quite happy that Don could still think quite logically, even when blind. So while Don explained that whole thing to Leo, Mikey had started to set up and gather his ingredients. Since he did Donnie's favourite breakfast, he decided for lunch that it should be dedicated to Raph, and dinner to Leo. Meaning a lot of meat would be needed.

* * *

Master Splinter was meditating in his room, while thinking of things to help Don with his blindness. 'He seems to fare quite well against one opponent, but what about multiples? Most attacks won't be just one attacker. So for training today, it'll be Donatello versus his brothers. But he has to embrace his blindness to complete this challenge.' He thought to himself, 'But if Donatello doesn't embrace it by now, then he never will embrace it in the future, but I don't want him to get his hopes up that he will get his sight back. This will be just for a precaution. You never know what you need to be prepared for.'

With training planned, Master Splinter went back to meditation; now worry about his other three sons and what he can do to help them.

* * *

Once Don finished explaining everything to Leo in great detail, lunch was almost done. And from the both of them could smell, it consisted of a lot of meats. 'Must be Raph's meal this time.' Don thought.

"Let's go and help Mikey get everything ready." Leo suggested, while dragging Don by his wrist. To help, they set all the silverware, plates, and bowls on the table so that it knocked a few minutes off the time it takes for Mikey to serve.

Once they finished setting everything up, Mikey yelled across the lair saying that lunch was done. "Come And Get It!"

While eating, they talked about what training would be like today. Once Don heard his name being said, he tuned his ears in to hear what they were saying. "For training today my sons, I decided to help Donatello and learning to use his ears; meaning it'll Donatello versus his brothers; weapons are included. If Donatello fares well enough versus the three of you, then I will face him one-on-one to see how well he is getting. But if not, then Donatello will need to practice for a bit longer." Master Splinter told his sons.

"Hai, Sensei." They all chorused, eating the rest of their meal in silence.

"Donatello, be prepared for what will come to happen. Be on full alert and focus. That is the only way you will be your brothers." Master Splinter told Don before sending him into the middle of the dojo floor. Then ringing the gong and starting the duel. "Sutāto!"

Don took a stance and waited for a sound. He had his ears so well trained by now that he could even hear a heartbeat from fifteen feet away (especially if they just worked out), and a breath from twenty feet away. He then heard a scuffle coming from his left, so he got ready. Two seconds later, Mikey came in running twirling his pair of nunchucku. Don could only tell it was Mikey because of the sound of air being pushed. He blocked an attack coming from his right, so he blocked it by moving his Bo to his side then doing a quick strike down onto Mikey's left should, striking a nerve and making Mikey effectively drop his left nunchucku, while temporarily paralyzing that arm, leaving Mikey to only use his right nunchucku and his feet.

Once Don executed that move, he heard a gruff sigh from behind, signalling that Raph was going to attack. But he just kept on facing Mikey, once in a while striking a different nerve. Only until Don heard Raph two feet behind him did he turn around. He swung his Bo around Raph's neck, landed on his shell, and using Raph's momentum, he kicked Raph towards Mikey. Since he kept attacking Mikey's nerves, he couldn't move in time to avoid a flying Raph coming straight towards him.

Now all he had to do was wait for Leo to attack or for Raph to get back up. He heard the sound of metal against metal, meaning Leo was going to come in soon. So he waited. Once he heard Leo start to run towards him, he took the stance that Master Splinter taught him to be a defensive stance, but if need be, an offensive one too. Not only that, but in this stance, he will be able to move very quickly. Once Don heard the telltale sign that Leo was going to attack, he set his Bo on the floor, thus making Leo hesitate his attack. This action was good enough to make it so that Don could pick his Bo back up and jab Leo in his plastron with the end of his Bo.

But that didn't deter Leo. Once don finished his attack, Leo came in for another attack, hopefully prepared for whatever Don had in store. Turns out Leo wasn't because once don turned around, he timed it just right to throw his Bo under Leo's feet, making Leo fall to the ground face first and temporarily knocking him out. By then Raph got up and attacked again, but don now had no Bo so he was going to have to use his body now. He waited until Raph went to attack to move to the side. Raph was stunned by this quick little action that he didn't realize that don had pinched his neck, making him freeze in the spot. This was exactly what Don needed since he now had time to grab his bo without getting attacked.

Don cartwheeled over Leo's unconscious form and grabbed his Bo. Once he landed, Raph broke out of his paralyse and attacked don again, only for Don to sweep his feet and pinning Raph on the ground with the end of Don's Bo at his neck, 'how did he know where my neck was? And He's Not Even Looking My Way!' Raph exclaimed in his head. This is what effectively ended the match.

"Very good Donatello, you have improved greatly with battling multiple opponents, even though they attacked separately, you still accomplished your training effectively and quick. But not quick enough, and during that battle, you left a few open spots for your brothers to attack on you." Master Splinter stated, but was still very proud of his blind son. Now can you go and de-paralyse Michelangelo please and thank you. Once you come back you will battle me."

* * *

**Well here is the ninth chapter of 'I Can't See', hoped you enjoyed it and I will start working on the tenth chapter and hopefully get it uploaded by the end of the month. If not, review saying that I need to hurry. I won't hold it against you. **

**The next chapter is when master Splinter and Donatello fight.**

**Until then, bye.**


End file.
